


Your Courage Has Increased

by Bilbosama



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not to be taken seriously, spoilers up to december, yes I said fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the case of the missing refrigerator more or less solves itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Courage Has Increased

**Author's Note:**

> I may have written this for a prompt in badbadbathhouse on LJ a long time ago. Not sure if I actually posted this there though. *shrugs*

At first they thought it was just a run-in-the-mill robbery. Souji came home from his hospital job one night to find the fridge gone and a trail scratched into the kitchen floor leading to the living room. The backdoor was open, leading some of the fog from outside into the house. Oddly, Dojima and Nanako weren't woken up by any noises the burglar could have made.

There was an investigation of course but no new leads came up. And so Dojima went and bought a new fridge and replaced the damaged kitchen floor and the living room carpet (thank goodness for Junes, huh?). On some nights he would stay up late and secretly read up on the reports before he eventually gave up in favor of continuing to look for clues on his wife’s death. The driver who killed Chisato is still at large after all. And then that creepy kid who claimed to be the killer disappeared two weeks later.

So it was all forgotten until the middle of December. Adachi and Ameno Sagiri were defeated and everyone was trying to get used to the idea that they no longer have to go to the TV World ever again.

…That is, until the Midnight Channel came on one night and revealed...a refrigerator. It didn't speak. But it stared into the 'camera' forlornly and Souji felt as though it was staring into his soul. And then he realized whose fridge this could be.

Rise managed to find the dungeon pretty easily. Unfortunately, it was cold in the dungeon and several floors had food themed guardian shadows that never seemed to die until Souji discovered that taking a bite at areas that Rise claimed to be their weak points did the trick (it did, however, get awkward after the battle when they had to bite off a hotdog on one Shadow). If it weren't for Yukiko and Souji casting Agidyne on random food stuffs that would jut out of the walls, everyone would have frozen to death.

When they got to the end, a darkened fridge and the original lost fridge were waiting for them.

"Nobody asks before they open me up," the Shadow whines in a feminine voice with no sign of a mouth in sight, "The least you jerks could do is be gentle about it."

"But it's our duty!" the original fridge points out, all the original art, lists, and A-graded tests still on its front intact. "Without us, they would starve!"

"The Dojimas replaced us with a new fridge." The shadow huffed.

"Understandable," Naoto pipes up, "They didn't know you were here."

"And that's because you took forever to do that stupid infomercial!" sniffed the fridge.

"Shut up! You try setting things up with no limbs!"

"No, you shut up!"

"May I say something?" asked Souji as the two fridges grrr-ed at each other.

"What?" They both shouted.

"As one of the family you served, I would like to apologize for our rudeness. We weren't aware that it hurt your feelings when we don't acknowledge your hard work towards us. And...if I knew you were here sooner, I would've come and rescued you. And er...thank you for serving the Dojima family."

"T-thank you," both fridges had tears leaking from...who knows where. The shadow nodded to its other and transformed into a Persona called Uke Mochi* and vanished into the now complete kitchen appliance.

But there was one problem.

"What are we going to do with it?" Yukiko asks.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am Igor, your new employer. And this is my assistant, Margaret. You can be our chauffeur."

* * *

"Nanako, always thank the fridge for keeping our food fresh and safe from vermin. Otherwise, their feelings will be hurt."

"U-um, sure, Big Bro."

**Author's Note:**

> *Uke Mochi is/was the goddess of food in Japanese Mythology. One version of her story says that Amaterasu asked her brother Tsukuyomi (the god of the moon) to visit Uke Mochi. Tsukuyomi was disgusted by how she produced food (ie: farting out bean sprouts and whatnot) and killed her. Her corpse sprouted more food and when Amaterasu found out she refused to look at her brother ever again. And that is where food came from and why the sun and the moon are never seen together in the sky.
> 
> IDK, I thought it would be a good persona for a refrigerator.


End file.
